Friends with Benefits?
by splintered
Summary: Everyone sees Axel and Larxene as a couple, but they are just a couple of friends. Really. Well, maybe they are a couple of friends with a few benefits... -Various LARXEL drabbles-
1. Lunch

"**Friends with Benefits"**

By: splintered

Disclaimer: Does not own KH or any of its characters.

Rating: For language.

Pairing: hints of Larxene & Axel (LARXEL).

Warning: Working title in subject to change.

* * *

Pain. I liked pain. I lived for pain. It was the only thing I could still feel. Feel the cool metal pierce through delicate flesh. Feel the sharp sting of the pointed blade as it broke through skin. Feel the fresh wave of nausea mixed with the wet smell of iron. Feel _his _voice breathing on the back of my neck.

"Larxie, baby, that's not healthy."

"I know," I replied.

"C'mon, stop it."

I ignored him as I continued to press the dagger against my wrist, watching tiny red droplets start to form. Watching the blood cascade down my pale arms.

"C'mon, Larx, give the kunai to me."

"You can't honestly say that you're worried."

"You're hurting yourself."

"So what if I'm masochistic. I like pain."

"The Larxene I know is sadistic."

"Same difference."

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his red spikes as I momentarily brought the knife down to admire my work. He took that chance to grab hold of my wrist, and with that powerful grip of his, his large hands wrestled the weapon right out of my palm. "You know," he began slowly, his body tense, "you're gonna kill yourself one of these days."

"I don't care," was my short reply. He was getting on my nerves. I decided not to talk to him.

"Um guys…I hate to interrupt but…" Axel and I both looked up as a third voice joined our conversation. Roxas cleared his throat. "Hi," our blond companion said nervously as he plopped the pathetic plastic blue lunch tray at our table.

"Who's he?" I asked Axel, quickly abandoning my little pact of silence.

He shrugged and scratched his head. "Um…he's the new kid….I think he's in my math class."

"Oh," I nodded as if that explained everything.

"Yeah," blondie replied awkwardly. "I'm Roxas. Mind if I sit here?"

I shrugged. "Beats me." I didn't care more or less, now that the throbbing pain on my wrist had faded slightly. Axel had grabbed the boy's napkin and had taken the liberty to clean me up.

"Klepto," I whispered under my breath. The blond kid looked uncomfortable, but decided to talk rather than comment.

"Well, it's just that all the other tables are taken…" So sitting with us wasn't his first pick, huh? Hell, it wouldn't be mine. I knew how we looked. Axel with his eyeliner and mascara. Zexion hunched over in the corner, reading a book. And me…he found me cutting in broad daylight all while in midst of a lunchroom full of people! And that's not to mention our black attire and menacing scowls. We scared most of the little kiddies shitless. I guess the blond kid was just braver than the rest of them. Although he was trembling slightly, at least he was still standing. I felt my lip quirk up into a smirk as I watched blondie hyperventilate. "…and I was just wondering if…if…" He faltered again as he lost his courage. We just stared.

"Chill, kid."

Axel and I looked up, surprised to hear _his_ voice.

"Hey, Zexy, you're one to talk," I teased, knowing full well that the Cloaked Schemer was quiet for the most part.

"It's cool, kid," Demyx said as he joined us, choosing a seat next to Axel. "Give the kid a break. There _are_ plenty of seats…you know, since Vex, Lex, Saix, Xig, Xaldin and old 'Mansex' are off partying in college."

"Where's Marly?" I asked.

"Probably making out in the janitor's closet," Demyx replied.

"Man, I don't know how he gets all the girls," my red-haired companion complained. "That guy isn't straight."

"Yeah, well, you have me," I shrugged, choosing to grab one of blondie's fries.

"So you're eating today, huh, Larxie?" Axel teased as he too reached for a fry, accompanying me in devouring newbie's lunch.

"Screw you."

Roxas, or whatever he called himself, just looked bewildered. Axel, on the other hand, chose to ignore me, addressing the newbie instead.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Axel," he started the introductions mid-chew. "That's Zex..." The guy with the bluish-purple hair glanced up. "Dem..." The dirty blonde nodded as he ran a hand through his spikes. "And this here," he casually rested his other arm on my shoulder, "is Larxene."

"Ouch," I winced as he chose to readjust his grip on my wrist, squeezing harder than before.

"Shit, Larxene. Stop squirming." Axel reached for another napkin, noticing that Demyx was holding up a wad. By now, the first one was stained a dark red.

Blondie was staring at his tray. Probably deciding what looked the safest to eat now that Axel and I had demolished his fries, I reasoned as his blue eyes drifted down. It took me a while to realize that the Arian was talking, or at least mumbling.

"Huh? Speak up, blondie."

"Mind you, Larxene, but you're blonde too," Axel laughed.

The younger blonde cleared his throat. "So, you and Axel," Roxas started nervously. "Are you two going out?"

That. Was. Absolutely. Absurd. Axel seemed to think so too as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. I returned the gesture as we both looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

Roxas blushed. "W-What's so funny?"

"You'll get used to it," Demyx comforted the younger blonde. "I don't quite understand them either."

Zexion continued to read.

tbc?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? I've always loved Organization XIII, so this fic mostly focuses on them (particularly the younger characters while Ansem and all them are mentioned.)

Sorta AU, I guess. I'm not exactly sure yet to where I'm going with this in terms of setting. Dunno if the characters are in an alternate universe or in a Twilight Town type of thing around the castle or whatever. I didn't get that far yet, but I know I always wanted to do a Larxel fic (which this sorta hinted at). Of course, it develops further in my head...so much more that's not yet written on the page.

I suppose this could stand as a oneshot, but if you would like me to continue this fic, please drop by with a review. All questions and comments are welcomed. My only request is, if you say it "sucks," tell me why. Thank you for reading, and once again, please review! Free cookies, anyone?

-splintered

* * *


	2. Dance

**Summary:** They didn't know why everyone thought they were a couple, but Axel and Larxene were a couple on the dance floor and off it.

**Pairing:** Axel and Larxene.

* * *

"**Friends with Benefits"**

By splintered

--

Everyone thought they were a couple, but they were just a couple of friends. Really. Larxene didn't understand how anyone for the matter could think of her and the crazy pyromaniac as anything couple-ly but they did.

But she supposed that they did do couple-ly things together. Not like the things Sora and Kairi do—like share papou fruit at the beach or stargaze and draw cartoonish cave-man art together or what other sickeningly lovey-dovey thing they did. No, what was Larxene and Axel's favorite pastimes? They flirted and danced. (And well, dancing was just like flirting anyways, but with body movements rather than words.)

When or why did the two decide to dance together? Well, Axel always claimed that he needed a "hot chick" to dance with and Larxene always claimed that he needed a guy who could keep up with her on the dance floor. With her pale blond hair teased up into soft curls with the help of Namine's curling iron and Kairi's hairspray as well as a make-up and fashion makeover from Marluxia, Larxene was more than electrifying—her low white halter dress showed off her cleavage while a bit of cherry red lipstick and baby blue eye shadow and black mascara accentuated her lips and eyes. Clinging and pouting and laughing and posing with Axel (or any guy for the matter), she looked like a modern Marilyn Monroe.

Meanwhile, Axel could more than keep up with her. His steps were often quick and fast as hers and he knew how to have a good time too. In his slacks, tux, tie and shirt, Axel looked like a gentleman as the two entered another country club.

It was easy to see why watching them from the sidelines, one could mistaken the two as a couple. Seeing them arrive and leave together at various bars and dance clubs, one would naturally assume that they were romantically involved. Seeing how they danced to a fast song, with they bodies grinding together, it was like watching porn. Seeing how they danced to a slow song with their hips melting together and their bodies swaying, melting into each other, it was like watching Cinderella and Prince Charming dance at the royal ball.

"May I have this dance?" he would bow before her, so low that his spiky red hair almost touched the floor. A smirk played on the corner of both their lips as if to say so he really was a gentleman after all.

But by the time their feisty tango would begin, everyone would be staring, mesmerized at how two bodies could move so well together. By the time their dance was done, everyone's mouths would be agape, watching with astonished faces, stunned by the perfection they had just seen.

"You guys should really enter dance competitions," their friend Demyx had told the two, after watching how easily Axel lifted Larxene in the air and spun her around and how she then gracefully landed back into his arms. The whole club erupted in deafening applause. "You guys are amazing!"

"Che, yeah right. This bastard here has two left feet," she teased.

"And this girl steps here all over my toes," the redhead returned.

"Well," Demyx said, ignoring their remarks, "I think you guys should really dance in competitions together. Look at the crowds! They love you!"

Demyx had a feeling that his two best friends still weren't listening.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so after great response for the possible continuations of the story, I decided to write various Axel and Larxene (aka Larxel) drabbles under the larger "Friends with Benefits" theme. You may choose to see them as interconnected or separate one-shots. And yes, I absolutely adore Axel and Larxene together, and I hope that you enjoy this too. Now, can't you see Axel and Larxene dancing at various Country Clubs? I can.

Anyways, thank you for reading and I do hope you do stop by with a review. I read and appreciate every single one of them. And thank you **MementoxXxMorri, TornAngelWings, kairiwilson1, Larxene and Axel, SharleaNorth**, and **Shadoworgxiii** for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome.


End file.
